Old Memories From the Young
by blueshock
Summary: Sequeal to Werewolf Love Maybe, this is one of three sequeals that I have wrote. A terrible accident, turns Emily into a baby and Remus lonely. Now years later, he sees her again. Will she remember her past? R
1. Chapter 1

Title: Old Memories From the Young

A terrible accident leaves Emily turned into a baby, now years later, Remus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arks and she starts to remember her past life and wonders if maybe he can stil love her.

**Chapter One**

"I'm so excited, Lily," Emily said, as she looked over her wedding dress that was in the corner of the room.

"This is just the dinner," Lily said, with a big smile on her face, "though, I always thought you would of been the first one."

"Oh just cause you and James got married first don't mean anything," Emily said.

"Ya, your right," Lily said with a sigh, "just remember it's your time."

Emily looked over at Lily with a smile. Lily had been holding a pregnancy test in her hand, which had gone pink.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to tell him tonight," Lily said, putting the test into a dresser, "I'm probably going to tell him tonight."

"You should tell him when he makes his speech," Emily said, "see what he does."

"No," Lily said, shaking her head, "I will not."

"Fine than," Emily said with a grin.

"Should I be worried?" Lily asked looking a bit nervious.

"Oh no," Emily said, "not at all."

Lily watched as Emily picked up the brush and started brushing her hair. For the first time in years she had actually taken it out of the braid and had cut it. It was now just a bit passed her shoulders.

The boys were in another room, getting ready for the dinner. James had straightened up his tie and looked at himself in the mirror with a grin. Remus was pacing around the room.

"I'm so nevious," Remus said, taking a few deep breaths.

"Don't be," James said, putting on his shoes, "this is a great thing. You shouldn't be nervious. This is just the dinner. Now tomorrow is the day to be nervious."

"Thanks, Prongs," Remus said with a smile, "you did write a speech?'

"Oh relax," James said, "I got everything under control."

Remus gave him a worried look, but shook it off. He looked himself over the in the mirror before looking at Sirius, who had just been sitting in a chair. He had been done for about five minutes now. He quickly stood up and straightened up his outfit before they walked out the door. As they walked out, so did Emily and Lily.

"Wow," Emily said, looking Remus up and down, "you all look great and you didn't mess up your suits."

"You look beautiful," Remus said, looking at Emily with a smile.

"Come on now," Lily said, "your guests are waitting."

The five of them headed into the room. Remus and Emily walked around the room and greeted most of the guests, before heading up to the front table and sitting down by Sirius, James, and Lily. Soon everyone was seated. They all had their drinks and were talking amongs themselves. James stood up and looked around.

"Can I have your attention," James said loudly enough so everyone could hear, the room went silent, "Now, as everyone know, I am the best man. I was supposed to write a speech for this dinner, but I'm sure most of you know me. I did try to write a speech but nothing could describe how much these two love each other. Nothing could describe how they are perfect for each other. So, here's to them, may there love last forver."

James sat down, as people clapped.

"That was good," Remus said as the clapping stopped, "thank you."

"I honestly didn't know what to say," James said, "I really didn't have anything prepared."

"None the less," Emily said with a smile, "it was stil great."

Lily looked over at Emily, who nodded her head. Lily looked at James and than back at Emily, who rolled her eyes.

"Hey, James," Lily said, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" James asked, turning to Lily.

Before Lily could say anything, the right side of the building exploded. People started screaming. Everyone was looking around. Someone yelled Death Eaters, which only seemed to have caused even more panic.

"Go help the muggles," James said, nodding to Lily and Emily.

They quickly ran off and went to help them.

"I can't believe it," Lily said, while her and Emily lifted a table off a guest, "this is close to telling him."

"I promise," Emily said, helping the guest up, "you will get to tell him."

They seperated to go help other guests. Soon all muggle guests were gone. Lily looked around to make sure that she hadn't missed anyone. She heard a weird laugh from behind her. She turned around to see Bellatrix. Lily felt around, but than realized she had left her wand in the other room.

"I'm not going to kill you. I want to see poor, Potter suffer," Bellatrix said with an evil grin.

Bellatrix lifted her wand up. Emily noticed this and quickly ran over to help. Bellatrix said a spell that Lily didn't recgonize. A blue light was headed at her. She closed her eyes and expected the worst, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes just in time to see that the spell hadn't hit her, but Emily. She looked up at Bellatrix, who was gone. She looked around to see that all the other Death Eaters were gone. She looked down to see that whatever spell Bellatrix had used had turnned Emily into a baby, that looked just over a year old. Lily picked her as Remus, Sirius, and James.

"Whose baby is that?" James asked, looking at the baby.

"Bellatrix did something to Emily," Lily said, looking at James.

"That can't be Emily," Remus said, looking shocked.

"It is," Sirius said, looking at Remus.

"No," Remus said, taking the baby from Lily, "can we revers this?"

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said, walking over t them.

"There must be away," James said, looking at Dumbledore.

"This is very dark magic," Dumbledor said, "it's hard to be undone and usally the only person that can undo it, is the person who did it."

"You need to change her back," Remus said, looking at Dumbledore with tears running down his face.

"I will try," Dumbledore said, taking the baby from Remus, "until than she shall go live with a nice muggle family. She will be safe there."

Dumbledore left, while Remus fell to the floor, crying. Lily was also crying. James went over to comfort Lily, while Sirius tried to comfort Remus.

"It's all my fault," Lily cried, "she would of never jumped in front of me if I didn't need to tell you something. She promised me I would be able to tell you."

"Tell me what?" James asked, looking at Lily.

"That we are going to have a baby," Lily said, looking at James.

James just stood there in shock. Remus and Sirius were even in shock at the sudden news.

"I'm going to be a dad," James said in shock.

"I am so sorry, Remus," Lily said, looking at Remus.

"It's okay," Remus said, standing up and wiping the tears from his eyes, "she did it for you. One life if better than two."

The four of them decided to leave the destroyed building and walking down the street.

"I wonder if Dumbledore will find away to turn her back," Remus said with a sigh, "or is she going to stay that way forver. Will she have a better life."

"We may never know," Lily said, "or we just might. It all depends on where fate leads us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_14 years later_

Remus sat on his couch. Dumbledore was sitting in a chair across from him. Dumbledore had just told him that he needed a DADA teacher.

"Will you do it?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Remus.

"You know I can't in my condition," Remus said, with a sigh, "I haven't even left my house in the past like 10 years."

"Don't worry, I have Snape making you the wolfsbane potion every month," Dumbledore said, "or there is always the shrieking shack."

"Fine," Remus said, folding his arms, "I just hope you know what you are doing, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded his head before standing up and leaving Remus's house. Remus sat there for a bit longer before getting up and heading to the kitchen. He grabbed some fire whiskey out of the fridge and went to his bedroom. He slowly packed his trunk while he drank. When he was half way done he sat down on his bed. 'What am I thinking,' Remus thought, 'I don't belong there, but I need this. I need to get out of this house.' Remus set the bottle down and continued to pack his trunk. He put his photo album and a box into his trunk before he closed it. He than laid down on his bed and passed out.

The next day he headed for the train. When he got there, he found the first empty cart and got into it. He sat down near the window. 'I can't believe I am here,' Remus thought. He laid his head down and before he knew it he was fast asleep. When he woke up, it was freezing and dark. He noticed the Dementor and quickly got up and without saying a word, he conjured a petromus. The Dementor was gone and Remus looked around the room.

"Is everyone okay?" Remus asked.

"Harry," the girl said, "I think he's out."

Remus bent down to check on Harry.

"He's fine," Remus said, "just passed out."

Remus sat down on the other seat while the girl went and sat down by Harry.

"I'm Hermione," she said, "that's Ron."

They sat in silence until Harry got up. Remus pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, eat this it'll help," Remus said handing it to Harry, "don't worry, it's chocolate."

"What was that thing, that attacked?" Harry asked, looking at the door.

"It wsas a Dementor," Remus said, "one of the gaurds of Azkaban, it's gone now. It was seraching the train for Sirius Black. Now if you don't mind I need to have a word with the driver."

Remus walkd out the door before turning around and saying, "eat, you'll feel better."

Remus walked down the train until he was to the driver. He just asked when the train was going to stop. The driver told him it would be soon. He decided to walk down the train and make sure that everyone was okay. After awhile he stopped and just stayed in one cart. There were three boys in there. One said his name was George and one was Fred. The other boys name was Oliver.

"Why did you decide to ride the train?" Oliver asked, looking at Remus.

"I thought it would be fun," Remus said, with a smile, "feels like old times."

"One more person should be joining us," George said, "she just left for a minute, she went to check on our sister, Ginny."

"Ah," Remus said, "she in your house?"

"She's in Gryfindor, her name is Kathy," Fred said, "but, don't tell her I said this, she ain't the brightest."

"You shouldn't say that," George said, looking at Fred.

"Ya, she got beauty, not brains," Fred said just as the door opened.

Remus looked at who had entered. He was shocked at who it was. The girl had black hair that was pulled back into a braid. She was smiling as she sat down across from him.

"Hello," Kathy said, looking at him.

Remus just stared at her for a bit, before standing up and leaving. The four of them watched him leave. Kathy turned toward George and Fred, looking confused.

"You scared him," Fred said sarcastically.

"I did not," Kathy said, "you must of said something before I came in."

The four of them went on with their conversation. Remus walked back to the front of the train, stil looking shocked. 'It's her,' Remus thought. Soon the train stopped and Remus quickly got out. He grabbed the first carriage to the castle and was soon off. He sat there in silence on the ride there. When he got there, he quickly went to find Dumbledore. He found him in his office.

"I can't do this," Remus said, looking at Dumbledore.

"Aw," Dumbledore said, looking at Remus, "but you're already here."

"I know," Remus sighed, "you didn't tell me she would be here."

"I thought you wouldn't of come if you knew," Dumbledore said.

"You're right," Remus said, "I would of never come if I would of known she was here. I'm not ready to see her this soon."

"Are you sure," Dumbledore said, "you can do this, Remus. I believe you can and this will really help you."

Remus looked at Dumbledore, who was smiled at him. Remus sighed, before nodding his head. The two of them headed down to the Great Hall. Remus sat down by Snape, who glared at him. Soon the first years came in and they were sorted. Dumbledore gave his speech and it was time to eat. Remus slowly ate his food, while he kept glancing over at the Gryfindor table.

"How did you take it when she first arrived at Hogwarts?" Remus asked, looking at Snape.

"If I remember she was rude to me," Snape hissed, "why would I care if she is here?"

"Well she stil is in a way your sister," Remus whispered.

"I don't claim her at all," Snape hissed, before he continued to eat.

Remus glanced back at the Gryfindor table and he continued to eat. Once everyone was done, they headed to their house's. Remus headed toward his office, when he noticed someone sitting outside his door. He walked over to see that it was Kathy. She seemed to be staring at the ground and didn't even seem to notice him standing next to her.

"Can I help you?" Remus asked, causing her to jump.

"Oh," Kathy said, quickly standing up, "I forgot to buy a book for your DADA class and was wondering if you might have a spare copy?"

Remus nodded his head and they went into his office. He went to his trunk and pulled out a copy of the book she would need for his class. She took it with a smile.

"Now," Remus said, "you do promise that you will return it when you get your own?"

"Ya," Kathy said, nodding her head, "I will send for one tomorrow."

"Good," Remus said, "now off you go."

Kathy gave him a smile before turning around and leaving the office. He closed the door as she left and took a few deep breaths. He looked around his office before he headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Remus got up and got ready for the day. It was the first day of classes. He headed to breakfast. When he got there, he sat down by McGonagall.

"How have you been?" Remus asked.

"Good," McGonagall said, "things could of gone better last year, but this year looks to be promising."

"I do hope it is," Remus said, looking at Kathy.

McGonagall seemed to of noticed this. Remus stared at Kathy about five minutes.

"You aren't doing a very good job at hiding your feelings," McGonagall said with a small smile, "don't make it look so obvious."

"I'm trying not to," Remus said, looking down at his plate, "it is hard, seeing her and all. She stil looks exactly the same."

"I am sorry, Remus," McGonagall said, "I know how hard this must be for you. I assure you, it will get better."

Remus just nodde his head and finished eating his breakfast. He headed to his classroom and get things ready for him to teach the students. His first class started and it went by really well. His next class was a bunch of first years and some of them were late. His third class he had Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It went by really well. His fourth class he had the Weasley twins and Kathy. The three of them sat close to the back. The class went by as well as could be expected. He did come to find out that the Wesley twins were jokers. He did ask a few questions to the class and noticed that Kathy didn't seem to be paying any attention. She was staring at her book and seemed to be doodling most of the time. He did notice that she wouldn't let him actually see what she was doodling. Everytime he went over by her, she would either close the book or turn the page.

Soon class was over and everyone left. Remus sat down at his desk and took a few deep breaths. 'This might be easier than I thought,' Remus thought.

Remus headed to dinner once he was done doing a bit of work. He had to sit down by Snape. He glanced down at the Gryfindor table and noticed that Kathy wasn't there.

"She's in detention," Snape said, "blew up half the classroom."

"Wow," Remus said, looking at Snape, "that good or bad of a potion."

"Very bad," Snape hissed, "she is ridiculus."

Remus didn't say anything. He quickly ate dinner and left the Great Hall. He decided to go outside and wonder the grounds. When he got outside he noticed that Kathy had a broom and was flying over the lake. She was doing flips and turns and alot of crazy stunts. Remus sat there and watched her for about 20 minutes. When she landed she looked over at him with a smile.

"Very good," Remus said, when she walked over to him.

"Ya," Kathy said, "flying is real fun."

"Maybe you shouldn't do it over the lake," Remus said, looking at the lake, "there are creatures in there, you know?"

"Rather do it over lake than land," Kathy said, "would be a much easier fall."

Kathy gave a small laugh before running off. Remus watched as she left before walking over to the lake. He looked at the tree that was next to it. He looked at the tree trunk. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. The tree gave a cracking noise and the bark on one park fell off. Under it were two hearts. One was for James and Lily, the other one was his and Emily's. He touched the heart with a smile. He muttered a spell and the bark reappeared over the hearts t hide them once more. He headed back inside where he ran into the Weasley twins.

"Did you see Kathy?" George asked as he walked passed them.

"She just came inside not that long ago," Remus said, looking at George.

"Darn it," George said, "was hoping she was stil outside."

"Why?" Remus asked, looking curious.

"No reason," George said, looking around, "just wanted to see her."

Remus gave him a strange look before walking off. He headed to his office. He went over to his trunk and opened it. He pulled out his photo album and the box he had placed in there before he had left. He sat down and started flipping through the photo album. Small tears ran down his eyes as he did. Half way through the book, Snape came into his office. Snape looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Here is your first potion," Snape said, setting it down on the desk.

Remus took the potion and Snape flipped the photo album around and started flipping the pages until he stopped at one. It was a picture of him and Emily when they were about 10. Back than Emily had hair that was only as long as his, though her hair looked clean. He tookk the picture out and put it in his pocket.

"Ya," Remus said, "of course you don't feel anything."

"This was my picture," Snape hissed, "she had no right to give it away."

Remus just nodded his head and Snape left his office. Remus went back to looking at the photo album. When he finished, he just left it on his desk. He than went to bed, the full moon was just one week away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The month went by without a single problem. The full moon had come and gone and Remus was feeling good enough to attend class. He wasn't at all shocked at all the first day he went back to class. Most of his students told him how rude Snape was and that he was unreasonable about what they were actually supposed to be studying. It was now a week after that now. There was a Quidditch match. Gryfindor Vs. Slytherin and it was going to be starting soon. Remus went up into the stands and sat down by McGonagall.

"I do hope Gryfindor wins," Remus said, looking around.

"I know," McGonagall said, "we need this win and the next to win the cup."

"Aw," Remus said, "I'm just glad to actually see a game again."

"Yes," McGonagall said, "we have a good team. Harry is an excellent seeker. Fred and George are two good beaters, got Oliver as keeper, and our three chasers."

"It should be exciting," Remus said, "haven't actually seen the teams, but I'm sure it'll be great. Is Kathy a chaser?"

"Oh no," McGonagall said, looking at Remus, "she never tried out."

"Odd," Remus said, looking over where the Gryfindors were sitting, "she would of been good."

"Yes," McGonagall said, nodding her head in agreement, "I have seen her fly and she is very good, yet she said quidditch just wasn't for her."

"I guess not everything is the same," Remus said.

Soon the match begun and ended with Gryfindor winning. Remus clapped and soon headed back to the castle. He saw the team heading their too. He walked over to Oliver and stopped him.

"That was a great game," Remus said, looking around.

"Yes," Oliver said, "it was. Is there something you need?"

"Do you know why Kathy didn't try out?" Remus asked, now looking at Oliver.

"Oh," Oliver said, looking around and lowering his voice, "she did try out her second year and did make the team, but had a bit of bad luck with a Slytherin player."

"What exactly happened?" Remus asked, looking interested.

"It was after her first game," Oliver said, "I'll never forget it, they couldn't score cause of how good she was. After the game the whole team gained up on her. It was pretty bad, didn't see her for about a month."

"So, she quit," Remus said, nodding his head in understanding.

"Well, ya," Oliver said, "since than I have never seen her on a broom."

Remus looked at Oliver. Remus patted Olivers's shoulder before he walked off. Remus went walking around the halls. He passed a few people, but didn't stop and talk. He wondered around the halls until he found Kathy, who was conjuring butterflies.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, looking around at the butterflies.

"Sorry," Kathy said, with a smile, "just practicing."

"Nice," Remus said, "is that all you're doing?"

"Pretty much," Kathy said, "really ain't much to do."

Just than Snape came up to them. He looked at Remus, than at Kathy.

"Did you forget about your detention," Snape hissed, "if you don't get down there in the next 2 minutes I'm adding another week."

Kathy quickly ran off. Remus looked at Snape and shook his head.

"You really had to do that," Remus said, folding his arms.

"Yes, I did," Snape said, "and to think, she don't even have detention."

Snape turned around and wallked off, while Remus rolled his eyes. Snape got to his classroom and Kathy was there, waitting for him. She looked at him and he made a motion to follow him. Kathy listened and followed him t his office.

"I do need to talk to you," Snape said, closing the door behind Kathy, "it is very important that you know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Remus seemed to notice that Kathy had been acting different. He noticed it after she had gone to detention with Snape. After that day, she didn't seem happy and always looked to be in thought. That was over a month ago. It was now Christmas time and it was the very last day of classes. Everyone seemed to be super excited. Remus finished teaching all his classes and headed to dinner. On his way there he ran into Fred and George.

"Hey," George said, as Remus walked passed them, "have you seen how weird Kathy has been acting?"

"Yes," Remus said, "do you know what is wrong?"

"No," Fred said, looking at George, "we were hoping that you might know."

Remus looked at both of them, both seemed to be very worried about Kathy.

"I will talk to her," Remus said, "maybe there could be a family problem."

Fred and George nodded their heads. Remus gave a smile before heading toward the Great Hall. He saw Kathy sitting next to Ginny. He walked over to her.

"Kathy," Remus said, "there was a problem with the work you turned in. After dinner, please go to my classroom so I can discuss it further."

"Okay," Kathy said, just nodding her head.

Remus went to his own seat. He slowly ate his dinner. He finished his dinner in about ten minutes and headed to his classroom to wait for Kathy. She arrived there about five minutes after he did.

"So, what work is wrong?" Kathy asked, folding her arms.

"None of it," Remus said, "your friends are worried that there is something wrong."

"Oh," Kathy said, sitting down, "really?"

"Yes," Remus said, sitting next to her, "is there something wrong?"

"No," Kathy said, "I have just been thinking alot."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked, looking over at Kathy.

"Well," Kathy said, "awhile ago I found out about something and it just made me really confused and I realized that maybe I wasn't supposed to know."

"Know about what?" Remus asked, looking a bit confused now.

"Stuff about me," Kathy said, looking at Remus, "It was all so confusing, but than it started all coming back, things that I didn't know happened. I feel like half my life was blanked out and than started over."

"Oh," Remus said, finally realizing what she was talking about, "what do you know?"

"Well," Kathy said, "it's coming back slowly. I do know about what happened."

Remus looked at Kathy, before heading to his office. Kathy watched him go into his office, before she followed him. She closed the door behind her. Remus sat down in his seat, while Kathy sat in the chair on the other side. Remus pushed his photo album to her. She looked down at the book before taking it and looking through it. She looked at him a few times, but kept flipping through the book. When she was done, she handed it back to Remus. She sat back in the chair, and looked to be deep in thought. She sat there for about a half hour, before actually looking up at Remus.

"So," Kathy said, "why are you even here?"

"Dumbledore asked me to teach," Remus said, with a smile.

"So you're not here cause of me," Kathy said.

"I didn't even know you were here," Remus said.

Remus handed Kathy a box, which she just took and sat on her lap. She looked back at Remu, who was smiling at her.

"I got to go now," Kathy said quickly standing up and leaving.

Remus just sat there. Kathy ran to her dorm room. She closed the door and looked around, luckily no one was there. She looked at the box and put it in her trunk. She went over to the window and just stared outside. She just stared at the window, with only one thing going through her mind. She kept thinking about what she was going to do.

The next day, Remus didn't see Kathy at all. He had asked Fred and George and they said she was in her room and that she hadn't come out all day. He decided he was going to go into the common room. He had a few stairs when he actually walked in. He walked over to the girls stairs.

"You can't go up those," Hermione said, "they'll change into a slide. Why are you heading up them anyway?"

"Fred and George are just worried about Kathy," Remus said, "I'm going to see what is wrong."

Remus took out his wand and waved it around. Everyone was watching with interest. He put his wand back into his pocket and headed up the stairs with no problem. When he got to the dorm room, he entered it. He saw Kathy was laying on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She looked over at him in shock.

"How did you get up here?" Kathy asked, sitting up.

"It is easier than everyone thinks," Remus said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "also being a professor here is an advantage. Made everyone downstairs believe I cast a spell."

"Funny," Kathy said with a small smile.

"Why are you up here?" Remus asked.

"Cause I really don't need to go down there," Kathy said, "not yet. I'm just not ready to see everyone again."

"Hiding in a room isn't going to solve your problems," Remus said, realizing that is exactly what he had been doing.

"You should probably just leave," Kathy said.

Kathy laid back down in her bed. Remus sighed before standing up and heading to the door. He was about to leave when he felt someone run up behind him and wrap their arms around his waist. He let go of the door and turned around. He looked down to see it had been Kathy. He looked down at her with a small smile.

"Everything will be okay," Remus whispered, running a hand through Kathy's hair.

"I hope so," Kathy said, taking a few steps back, "I do need time to process the information."

Remus nodded his head and left the room. When he got downstairs he saw about three boys with their wands out. They quickly put them away when he was all the way down the stairs. He left the common room and went to his office. He knew it was going to take some time and he just had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Remus kept a close eye on Kathy for a month. She seemed to be happier. She was just about back to your old self. Though, she had been doing alot better in her classes. Remus was in his office, grading work. Kathy had come to visit. She sat down and Remus gave her a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"I do feel better," Kathy said, "I'm glad I found everything out. It makes everything so much clearer."

"That's good," Remus said, nodding his head.

"Ya," Kathy said, looking around, "I do want to ask you something."

"Sure," Remus said, "what is it?"

"Can we go out?" Kathy asked, her face going bright red.

Remus stared at Kathy for a bit, before sighing.

"You're too young for me," Remus said.

"Am not," Kathy said, folding her arms.

Remus gave a small laugh before getting up. He walked over and sat down by Kathy. She looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"You are young," Remus said, "it just wouldn't really work."

Kathy stared at him for awhile, before getting up and leaving without saying anything else. Remus sat there for awhile. He went to dinner and noticed that she wasn't there. He looked over at Snape and sighed.

"I don't know what to do," Remus whispered.

"About what?" Snape asked, not even bothering to look up at him.

"About Kathy," Remus said, "I think I made her mad."

"Do you really think I care?" Snape hissed, "no, I don't."

Remus looked around before leaving the Great Hall. He walked around the castle, hoping to find Kathy somewhere. He couldn't find her anywhere inside the castle, he had even asked if she was in her room, which she wasn't. He decided he would go check around the ground to see if she was there. He managed to find her outside, by the whomping willow. She wasn't near the tree to where it could hurt her. Remus walked up behind her and staired at the tree.

"It's is very fasinating," Remus said, looking down at Kathy.

"Ya," Kathy said with a sigh, "you used it when you were in school, though I stil don't remember why."

"I'm sure you'll remember more in due time," Remus said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kathy smiled and touched his hand with her own. She pushed his hand off her shoulder so that she could hold it. Remus gave a small smile.

"I do wonder what it would of been like," Kathy said, "if we ever did get married and this whole thing would of never happened."

"Probably would of been happy," Remus said with a small laugh, "had kids."

"Ya," Kathy said, "that would of been nice."

Remus looked around with a smile. He sat down on the ground and Kathy sat down next to him, stil holding his hand. She looked down at his hand and took her other hand and just felt the top of his hand. He stared at what she was doing, wondering what must of been going through her mind.

"This must be one odd year for you," Remus said.

"Ya," Kathy said, "it is very odd."

"I can't help but wonder," Remus said, "why do you stil like me?"

"I don't see how I couldn't like you," Kathy said, "you're sweet, nice, and there was always something about you that just made me happy. What about you?"

"I never really stopped loving you," Remus whispered.

"Than why won't you just say it?" Kathy asked, looking at Remus.

"Say what?" Remus asked, looking a bit confused.

"Just say, 'I want to be with you,'" Kathy whispered.

Remus looked her up and down, before giving a small smile.

"Perhaps when you get older," Remus said.

Kathy smiled at him and nodded her head. She looked back at the whomping willow, looking very happy now. Remus looked around to make sure no one had been listening, luckily no one had been. He than looked down at Kathy with a smile. He knew that one day she would come back and ask him that question again and he knew he would be ready than.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Third year had ended. Everyone had found out that Remus was a werewolf and he had quit. Kathy had gone to talk to him before he had left, but noticed Harry was talking to him so she decided not to. She walked around the castle, looking a bit depressed. Though, she knew one day she would get to see him again.

_Fourth year, one week before Yule Ball_

"Just do it already George," Fred muttered, pushing George in front of him.

George just pushed him back, but kept walking forward. He took a few deep breaths, before entering the library. He saw Kathy sitting at a desk with Hermione. They seemed to be doing their school work. George sat down next to them.

"Hey," George said, looking at their work, "so what you doing?"

"Just finishing up some last minute assignments," Kathy said, not looking up from the book, "I know there not due until Christmas break ends, but better to get them done now."

"Ya," Geroge said with a smile, "I have noticed you do alot better in class."

"Okay," Kathy said, stil not looking up.

"Hey, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" George asked.

"Ya, alright," Kathy said, looking up at George with a smile, "I'll go with you."

George nodded his head and said goodbye before he left the library. Kathy watched him run off before looking over at Hermione.

"Took him long enough," Hermione said.

"I knew he would ask sooner or later," Kathy said with a small laugh, "though, I don't even have a dress for the ball."

"Well you better hurry and get one," Hermione said.

Kathy just nodded her head and continued doing her work.

_Yule Ball_

Fred and George were waitting inside the Great Hall for their dates. Angela had showed up about five minutes after they had got there. They waitted about ten minutes longer, but stil Kathy did not show up. McGonagall walked over to them.

"I forgot to tell you," McGonagall said, looking at George, "Kathy got sent home about three hours ago for a family emergency."

"Is everything okay?" George asked, looking worried.

"I'm sure everything is fine," McGonagall said, "just try to have a fun time."

McGonagall walked off, leaving Geroge, Fred, and Angela to talk about what they think might be wrong.

Kathy walked down a road that was covered in snow. She turned and looked at a house. She slowly walked up to the front door. She took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. She could hear noise from inside. The door slowly opened.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked when the door was open all the way.

"I needed to see you," Kathy said, "may I come in? It is very cold out here."

"Sure," Remus said with a smile.

Kathy entered the house and Remus shut the door. Kathy went and sat down on one of the couchs in the front room and Remus sat down next to her.

"You really should be at school," Remus said with a sigh, "I thought that ball was today."

"It was," Kathy said with a smile, "but I just didn't feel like going."

"Why not?" Remus asked, looking at Kathy.

"It just felt weird with you not being there," Kathy said with a small laugh, "like that dance we had our 6th year. Remember how the four of you turned into girls?"

"Ya," Remus said with a laugh, "we got detention after. It was a great dance."

"We never actually got to finish that dance," Kathy whispered.

Remus stared at Kathy for a few seconds before smiling. He got up and turned on some slow music. Kathy stood up with a smile. Remus pulled out his wand and waved it. The couchs and small coffee table disapeared. Remus set his wand down before giving a small bow. Kathy gave a small laugh before wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and they slowly started dancing.

The song had ended and another began, but they didn't stop dancing. Soon it was midnight. The clock on Remus's wall gave a small ring. He looked over at it before sighing.

"I have kept you out all night," Remus said, turning off the music.

"Should I go than?" Kathy asked, looking outside to see that it was snowing.

"No," Remus said, waving his wand to have the furniture reapear, "you can stay here for the night. I have extra blankets and pillows here. You can sleep on the couch."

Kathy smiled as she laid down on the couch. Remus stared at her for awhile before heading to his own room. He sat down on his bed and was thinking. After about five minutes he got up and went back out to the front room. He looked down at Kathy to see that she was just staring at the ceiling. He walked over to her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Kathy asked, looking at Remus.

"Something I should of done before," Remus said, looking down at Kathy.

"And what's that?" Kathy asked, looking curious.

"I want to be with you," Remus whispered into Kathy's ear before he entered his bedroom.

Kathy had returned to Hogwarts with the other students who had gone home for the holidays. The first people she ran into were Fred and George.

"Hey," George said with a smile, "is everything alright with the family?"

"Yes," Kathy said, "everything is fine."

"That's good to here," Fred said with a grin.

"So how was the ball?" Kathy asked as they started walking down the hall.

"Oh it was loads of fun," Fred said.

"I'm sure it was," Kathy said, looking over at George, "did you have fun?"

"I did," George said, nodding his head, "though, it would of been funnier if you had been there."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you before I left," Kathy said, "just it was kind of like shocking when I found out so ya."

"Well you owe me a date than," George said.

"Okay than," Kathy said, "whenever you want that, than okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_End of fourth year, summer _

Kathy was sitting in her room and her house. She hadn't been out of her house nearly all summer. After a few minutes of just sitting on her bed, she went down to the front room where her parents were watching tv.

"It's so weird," her mother said, "people have just been disapearing."

"Have you heard anything out of the ordinary?" her father asked, looking at her.

"No, I haven't," Kathy said.

Just than there was a knock on the door. Her mother got off the couch and slowly answered it. Kathy looked at who was at the door and was shocked to see that it was Kingsley.

"Good day," Kingsley said as he entered the house.

"What are you doing here?" her father asked as he got off the couch.

"Dumbledore has asked me to pick you up," Kingsley said, looking over at Kathy, "we need to hurry. No time to pack right now."

Kathy just nodded her head. She gave her mother and father hugs goodbye and left with Kingsley. She didn't know where they were going, but she just kept up with him. He had appariated them to some street. He looked both ways before hitting the ground in a curtain spot. Kathy watched as the building seperated.

"This is it," Kingsley said, opening the gate.

Kathy followed Kingsley inside the house. She slowly looked around.

"Okay," Kingsley said as they entered what looked to be the dining room, "I got her, so when do we leave for Harry?"

Kathy looked around the room to see who was all there. Though, she didn't look around long, since Molly told her where her room was. She walked up to her room and noticed that Ginny was also in that room.

"I see you finally got here," Ginny said as Kathy entered the room.

"Ya," Kathy said, "just barely."

"So are you dating George?" Ginny asked with a grin, "he has been talking about you."

"We are not dating," Kathy said, rolling her eyes, "he says I stil owe him for the whole Yule Ball, yet he stil has not taken me on that date."

"He is kind of slow ain't he," Ginny said with a small laugh.

"I heard they are getting Harry now," Kathy said, "don't you stil have a thing for him?"

"Don't be ridiculus," Ginny said, trying not to blush.

They kept on talking for a few more hours. Than they heard that Harry had arrived. Ginny had quickly gone to say hello. Kathy had stayed behind in her room. After about ten minutes, Fred and George came into the room.

"Stupid cat," Fred said, "guess we'll never know what they were talking about."

"Maybe it's for the best," Kathy said, looking over at them.

"Is this really all you ever do?" George asked, folding his arms.

"I'm sorry that I'm not fun," Kathy said.

"You're 17 now," Fred said, "you can do magic."

"You're right," Kathy said pulling out her wand with an evil grin.

Fred and George looked at each other, before quickly running out of the bedroom.

"Super," Molly yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Kathy put her wand away and went down to eat. As she got down there, she saw Harry and Sirius were hugging.

"It's so good to see you," Harry said, "how has it been?"

"Been very boring," Sirius said.

Kathy just smiled as she walked passed them. Sirius looked at her, than quickly turned around. He looked over at Remus, who didn't say anything. Sirius entered the kitchen with Harry. Kathy sat down by Fred and George.

"I hope everyone enjoys the food," Molly said as she sat down.

Kathy ate her food and just listened to everyone talk around her. Everyone had finished, and she stayed behind to help Molly with whatever she needed help with. Tonks had also afford to help, but Molly gladly declined.

Kathy just put the dishes in the sink and Molly waved her wand. The dishes started cleaning themselves.

"Off to bed you go now," Molly said.

Kathy nodded her head and headed up the stairs. Though, she didn't go into her room. She could hear people talking in another room. She leaned up against the wall to listen. She recognized the voices, one was Sirius and the other was Remus.

"Is that really her?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it is," Remus said.

"Wow, she stil looks the same," Sirius said.

"I know she does," Remus said with a sigh, "I'm just so confused about it."

"Why?" Sirius asked, "do you have feelings for her?"

"Of course I do," Remus said, "she even visited me on Christmas break and well some stuff may of happened."

"You know if anyone finds out," Sirius said, lowering his voice, "they will not agree."

"It ain't that," Remus said, lowering his voice aswell, "she wasn't 17. She was underage."

"You better not tell anyone than," Sirius said.

Kathy didn't notice the conversation had ended. Sirius walked out the door and just stared at her.

"Were you listening to that?" Sirius asked, folding his arms.

"Ya," Kathy said nodding her head.

"You should be in bed," Sirius said, in a serious voice, "you have to leave for school soon."

"Oh shut up Padfoot," Kathy said, pushing passed Sirius, who just stood there in shock.

Kathy entered the room to see that Remus was sitting on a small chair. She walked over to him.

"How have you been?" Kathy asked.

"I have been fine," Remus sighed, looking up at Kathy, "how have you been lately?"

"As well as could be expected," Kathy said, looking around, "haven't been out much."

"Listen," Remus said, "I know it's been hard, but you remember what I said to you that night?"

"Yes, I remember," Kathy said, nodding her head.

"I did mean it," Remus whispered, "and I was hoping we might be able to talk about what's going to happen."

"What do you want to happen?" Kathy asked, looking at Remus.

"Well," Remus said, "I do want you to come stay with me. After you get out of school."

"Okay," Kathy said, "and what will happen after that?"

"We'll just wait and see," Remus said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_Near the end of fifth year_

Kathy was walking around Hogwarts. She had just finished her detention with Snape, and was happy it wasn't with Umbridge. She was walking down the hall when George ran up behind her.

"Hey," George said, causing Kathy to jump a bit.

"Don't do that," Kathy said, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't mean to scare you," George said with a grin, "but hey, Fred and I are blowing this place tomorrow. You should come with us."

"I'm good," Kathy said, "I would rather finish the rest of the school year."

"It will be so fun," George said, "and than we could hang out and maybe get dinner."

"I really don't want to leave," Kathy said with a smile.

"Okay than," George said, nodding his head, "well, you stil owe me a date."

"I know that," Kathy said.

"So after school, I'm going to take you out," George said.

"Okay," Kathy said, nodding her head.

George just grinned, before running off. Kathy just shook her head and continued to walk down the hall.

_End of school, on train_

Kathy sat in a cart next to Ginny and Neville. There was a copy of the Daily Prophet on the seat. On the front it said 'He who must not be named has returned.'

"I can't believe what happened," Kathy said, looking at Ginny.

"Ya," Ginny said, looking out the window, "it was horrible. Poor Harry, having to see Sirius die."

"That is so sad," Kathy said, looking at the ground, "Hopefully summer will make him feel better."

"Ya," Ginny said, nodding her head, "I hope so."

They didn't say anything else the rest of the train ride. Kathy got off the train and was surprised to see that Remus was actually there.

"What are you doing here?" Kathy asked, walking over to him.

"Here to pick you up," Remus said with a smile.

"That's really nice," Kathy said, than noticed her parents were also there.

"There you are," her mother said as they walked over to her, "who is this?"

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said, shaking her mother and fathers hands.

"So what is this about?" her father asked, looking a bit worried.

"Dumbledore would think it safer if she stayed with a wizard," Remus said, "you know with all stuff that has been going on."

"Yes," her mother said, nodding her head, "we did hear about it. Keep us posted."

"I'll write to you," Kathy said, giving her mother and father hugs goodbye.

Kathy left the train station with Remus. He waited until they were out of site before he appariated them to his house. He helped her get her trunk inside the house. After she had put her stuff into his spare room, she sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"It's so horrible that Sirius is dead," Kathy said, looking at Remus.

"I know it is," Remus sighed, putting an arm around Kathy's shoulder.

"So," Kathy said, "you got me here, now what do you want to do?"

Remus looked at Kathy, before he grinned. Kathy looked at him and knew what he was thinking. She gave a small laugh as they stood up and headed to Remus's room.

_later that summer_

Kathy and Remus were at the Weasley house. Remus was having a meeting with the other Order members. He was supposed to be convincing other werewolves to join their side and so far he wasn't having the best of luck. Kathy was sitting next to Tonks, who had decided to skip this meeting.

"You should be down there," Kathy said, looking over at Tonks.

"They don't need me," Tonks said with a smile, "they are just talking about what Remus is going to have to do."

"Ya," Kathy said, nodding her head.

"Hey," Tonks said, looking over at Kathy, "do you know why he has been acting weird lately?"

"Weird how?" Kathy asked, looking a bit confused.

"Well," Tonks said, "I told him how I felt about him and he said that he couldn't be with me."

"Maybe he likes someone," Kathy suggested, "or maybe he is seeing someone already."

"He doesn't talk about liking anyone," Tonks said, looking around, "and I think he would of meantioned that he was seeing someone."

Kathy just nodded her head. Soon the meeting was over. Kathy and Tonks came out of the room to see that only Remus, Arthur, and Molly were there. Tonks walked over to Remus and started talking. Kathy went into the kitchen with Molly.

"So what's going on now?" Kathy asked, looking at Molly.

"We're not doing really good," Molly sighed, "hopefully next time he talks to the other werewolves, he will have better luck."

"Ya," Kathy said, than lowered her voice, "did you know Tonks likes Remus?"

"Yes, I did," Molly said, looking at Kathy, "he won't go out with her and I know why and it's completely understandable."

Just than Tonks came into the kitchen, not looking at all happy.

"He just turned me down again," Tonks said, looking at the ground, "I don't see why he won't at least give it a chance."

"I should probably be going," Kathy quickly said, leaving the front room.

Kathy went into the front room to see that Remus was already gone. She said goodbye to Arthur, but was stopped by Ginny at the door.

"You should come with us to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Ginny said, "we're going t check out Fred and George's joke shop."

"Alright," Kathy said.

"Good, be here tomorrow in the morning," Ginny said, going back to her room.

Kathy left the house and walked out of the protective shields around their house before appariating to Remu's house. She entered the house, but noticed Remus wasn't there. She just sighed, before going to bed.

The next day, she changed into some different clothes. Remus stil wasn't back from whatever he was doing. She left the house and went back to the Weasley's. When she got there, she noticed Harry was there with them.

"Good, you're here," Ginny said with a grin, "now we can go."

Kathy just nodded her head and left with them to Diagon Alley. She helped Ginny get her stuff before they headed to the joke shop.

"Wow," Kathy said, looking at the joke shop, "very colorful, compared to everything else. Definitely can't miss it."

They entered the joke shop to see it was packed. She stayed with Ginny as they looked around. Ginny had stopped at these cute little puff ball type animals.

"They're so adorable," Ginny said with a smile.

"Then you should get one," Kathy said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny picked one up. They turned around to see Fred and George had been right behind them.

"Give you a nice price," Fred said with a grin.

"Can't I just have it for free?" Ginny asked.

"We'll talk about it," Fred said.

Ginny and Fred walked off.

"So, how has it been?" Kathy asked as her and George started walking around.

"Business is great," George said, "though, haven't had much free time."

"Well you have been busy," Kathy said, looking around, "it's understandable."

"Well, maybe we can go on that date," George said, "like tonight, after the shop closes."

"That sounds good," Kathy said, looking at George with a smile, "So I'll see you tonight."

George nodded his head with a grin on his face. He quickly ran off to go find Fred. Kathy left the shop and waitted outside for Ginny, who came out about five minutes later with her new pet.

"Should we head back now?" Kathy asked.

"Yes," Ginny said with a grin, "you have a date with George and I'm sure you want to get ready."

"Wow, that sure got to you fast," Kathy said with a small laugh, "I hope it will be fun."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Kathy found herself waiting at the Weasley house. Fred and George said they were going to be there after the shop closed. Kathy waitted about another ten minutes before they arrived.

"Good to have you hear," Molly said, giving them each a hug.

"I'm not staying long," George said, looking over at Kathy.

"Yes," Molly said, "I know all about it. Ginny told me."

George just smiled as he walked over to Kathy. They said their goodbyes and left the house. George was taking Kathy to a muggle resturant, thought it would be more interesting than a date somewhere else. When they got there, it was really busy so they left. They started to just walk down the street.

"I'm sorry it's busy," George said, "didn't think it would of been."

"It's okay," Kathy said.

George smiled, before he held Kathy's hand. They kept on walking around until it started getting dark. George appariated them somewhere. They walked around a bit longer. Kathy looked around and than saw the joke shop. George unlocked the door and they went inside.

Kathy watched as he locked the door, before turning to her.

"What are we doing here?" Kathy asked, looking around, "wow, I can actually walk around and see the stuff now."

Kathy walked around the shop, looking at a few things while George followed her. She turned to him with a smile. He grabbed her hand and gestured her to follow. She followed him up some stairs. He took out a key and unlocked the door before they went inside.

Kathy looked around to see there was a couch and a few chairs. George led her further inside. She looked around with interest. There was a small kitchen with a small dining table.

"That's my room over there," George said, pointing to one door on the left side.

"Cool, and the other is Freds?" Kathy asked, pointing to the door on the right side.

"Ya," George said, nodding his head, "you want to see inside?"

"Sure," Kathy said, following George over to his room.

George opened his door and they went inside. Kathy looked around to see there was a full sized bed and a dresser. The bedroom even had it's own bathroom.

"Definitely bigger than what it should be," Kathy said, turning to George.

"Ya, it's magic," George said.

George took a few steps closer to Kathy.

"So, is this magic?" Kathy asked, taking a step closer to him.

George just grinned before he gave her a kiss. Kathy wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They kept on kissing for awhile, than they heard someone close a door.

"You home yet?" Fred yelled from the front room.

"Not right now Fred," George yelled back.

"I should probably go," Kathy said.

"Don't worry about him," George said, "he won't bug us."

George gave Kathy another kiss. He lifted her off the ground and laid her down on his bed.

The next day Kathy woke up and she looked around. She looked over at George, who was stil asleep. She got up and quickly got dressed, thinking about what had happened last night. She left the room to see that Fred was eating breakfast. He just looked at her and grinned.

"Have fun last night?" Fred asked.

"I'm leaving now," Kathy said, "tell George I'll talk to him later."

Kathy quickly left the place and went back to Remus's house. She looked around the front room, but he wasn't in there. She entered his room to see he was sleeping. She just smiled and closed the door. She started to make breakfast when Remus came out.

"What are you making?" Remus asked, walking over to her.

"Just eggs, baccon, and maybe some toast," Kathy said, looking at Remus with a smile.

Remus smiled before taking out his wand and waving it. Kathy backed away as breakfast began to make itself.

"I never know why I don't think of that," Kathy said, turning to Remus.

"Ya," Remus said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "it does make it easier."

Kathy gave Remus a kiss before turning back around and getting some plates. They sat down and started to eat breakfast.

"I came home last night and you weren't here," Remus said, looking over at Kathy.

"I was hanging out with Fred and George," Kathy said, "you know, trying not to stay cooped up in the house so much."

"Ya," Remus said, "I know I really haven't been around much with trying to get others on our side."

"I understand," Kathy said, nodding her head.

"We should do something this weekend," Remus said, "like go somewhere."

"Where?" Kathy asked, looking interested.

"I don't know yet," Remus said with a smile, "somewhere with sites."

"Like Rome or Paris," Kathy said, looking excited.

"Ya," Remus said with a small laugh, "Like that."

Kathy smiled and continued to eat her breakfast. Remus stared at her for awhile, before eating his breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The week went by fast, it was soon Friday. Remus had told Dumbledore he couldn't do anything this weekend, cause he was going on a small vacation. Remus was at home, packing a bag. Kathy had already packed her bag and was waitting outside. Than an owl flew up to her with a letter. She looked around before taking it. The owl flew off as she opened the letter.

_Hello, just wondering if you might want to do something this weekend. The shop is closed on Sunday and we can spend all day together. I do hope you come visit soon so we can plan something. Love George_

Kathy looked around before pulling out her wand and burning the letter. After it was gone, she looked around again. A minute later, Remus came out of the house with his bag.

"Ready?" Kathy asked, with a smile.

"Yes, we can go now," Remus said.

"How are we going?" Kathy asked as they started walking away from the house.

Sunday, Fred and George went over to their parents house for dinner. Molly was really happy they had come by to visit. Fred seemed to be happy, but George looked to be a bit confused.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Molly asked, looking at George.

"Kathy hasn't talked to me since our date," George said, looking over at Molly, "I don't know if I rushed the whole thing."

"Oh," Molly said, seeming to get the hint, "just give it some time. She just might be a bit confused about her feelings."

"I hope she talks to me soon," George sighed, "I at least want to know she's alright."

"I'm sure she'll contact you soon," Molly said, giving a small smile.

Remus and Kathy were on their way back home. Kathy was looking very happy. They had gone to Italy. They had spent most of the time outside and she did have a sun burn, along with Remus.

"Should of got sunblock," Remus sighed, looking down at Kathy, "did you have fun?"

"Loads of fun," Kathy said, stil excited.

Remus smiled, but than noticed something odd. He turned Kathy's head toward him and looked at her eyes. One eye was light blue and the other was a much darker blue. She blinked and they were back to being dark blue.

"What is it?" Kathy asked, looking worried.

"Nothing," Remus said with a smile, "we should go to bed."

They went to bed without a single problem. The next day, Remus went over to the Weasley house. He sat down to have a cup of coffee with Arthur and Molly.

"Where did you go this weekend?" Arthur asked, "Dumbledore said you were on vacation."

"Went to Italy," Remus said with a small laugh, "got sun burned, but it's taken care of now."

"I don't suppose you know where Kathy lives?" Molly asked, looking at Remus.

"Why?" Remus asked, looking at Molly with interest.

"Just that George is worried about her," Molly sighed, "he says he thinks he rushed things when they went on their date."

"What date?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"They went on a date last week," Molly said, looking at Remus, "he said she left before he had woke up and she hasn't talked to him since than."

Remus didn't say anything, he quickly stood up and left the house. Molly and Arthur looked at each other.

"Something is wrong," Molly said.

"I'll see what's going on," Arthur said, standing up and leaving.

Remus got to his house and went inside. He saw Kathy sitting on the couch, just staring at a wall. He went into the kitchen. He got a glass of water. He looked around before pulling a clear potion out of the cupboard. He poured a bit into the drink and put the potion away. He took the drink into the front room.

"Here you go," Remus said, handing the drink to Kathy.

"Thank you," Kathy said, drinking a bit of the drink.

"Did you go on a date with George?" Remus asked, looking at Kathy.

"No," Kathy said, looking at Remus, "I was hanging out with Fred and George. There was no date."

Kathy looked back at the wall and continued to drink her water. There was a knock on the door and Remus answered it to see it was Arthur. Remus let him in and closed the door.

"Of course," Arthur sighed, looking at Remus, "how long has she been here?"

"Beginning of summer," Remus said, looking at Arthur before gesturing for him to follow him into the kitchen.

The two of them went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I just gave her Vertuserum," Remus whispered, "and she says she never went on a date with George. She says she was hanging out with Fred and George."

"That is odd," Arthur said, peeking into the front room at Kathy.

"I believe she might have like a split personality," Remus whispered.

"How did you come to that?" Arthur asked, looking at Remus with interest.

"Her eyes," Remus said, "they change."

Arthur nodded his head, before telling Remus he was going to talk to Dumbledore about it. Arthur soon left and went back to tell Molly, who looked very worried when she heard the news. Arthur sent a petromus with the message to Dumbledore, since it would get there faster than owl. Molly and Arthur sat in the kitchen until Dumbledore got there.

"I got your message," Dumbledore said, looking at Arthur, "is she stil at Remus's?"

"Yes," Arthur said, nodding his head.

Dumbledore just smiled and went outside. He took out his wand and waved it around. A tent poped up and he went inside it. There were two chairs there.

"Molly," Dumbledore said as he went back inside, "I want you to go get Fred and George. Arthur, go get Remus and Kathy."

Molly and Arthur quickly went off. Dumbledore just went into the tent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Molly walked into the twin's joke shop to see that it wasn't too busy right now. She found the twins talking to a customer about a big order. She waited until they were done before she walked over to them.

"Hello mum," Fred said with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"I need you to come with me right now," Molly said looking around, "it's about Kathy."

George looked very worried now, as Fred ran off to tell one of the employees that they were leaving. They left the joke shop and quickly appariated to the Weasley's house.

"We is she?" George asked looking around very worried.

"She's not here yet," Dumbledore said very calmy gesturing them to come into the tent.

They went into the tent and waited for Arthur to get back with Remus and Kathy. Arthur arrived at Remus's house and knocked on the door. Remus answered and let him inside.

"We have things to do," Arhur said as Kathy walked over to them.

"Another meeting?" Kathy asked, looking at Remus.

"Yes," Remus quickly said, looking at Arhur who just nodded his head in agreement.

The three of them left Remus's house and appariated to the Weasley house. They entered the tent where Fred, George, Molly, and Dumbledore were waiting for them. Kathy looked around a bit confused.

"Please sit down, Kathy," Dumbledore said gesturing to one of the chairs in the middle.

Kathy nodded her head and sat down in a chair, though as soon as she did she noticed she couldn't move. She looked around the room looking a bit worried at what was going on. Dumbledore took a clear potion out of his pocket.

"Please open your mouth," Dumbledore said holding the potion up.

Kathy looked at the potion and knew what it was. She just gave a small sigh and looked over at Remus, who was looking very sad.

"Okay," Kathy said, "just so you know, Remus, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Remus just nodded his head, while Kathy opened her mouth. Dumbledore poured the potion in her mouth and she swallowed it. George was looking very confused as he looked over at Remus.

"Now we can begin," Dumbledore said, sitting down in the chair in front of Kathy, "what did you do on your date with George a few weeks ago?"

"I didn't go on a date," Kathy said, "I hung out with Fred and George, we wondered around town, went to the joke shop. I went home very late and fell asleep on the couch."

George looked very shocked when she said this, he knew she couldn't tell a lie, yet she was lying. Dumbledore repeated the question. Kathy looked at him and gave the same answer. He repeated the question again. Kathy took a few deep breaths and blinked her eyes a few times. Dumbledore noticed her dark blue eyes turned into light blue eyes. Her expression changed also, she looked at be dazed and she just smiled. He repeated the question.

"I went on a date with George," Kathy said still smiling, "We were supposed to go to dinner, but the place was packed, so we walked around town talking. After a few hours, we went to the joke shop. I got to see around before heading upstairs of the shop. We went into his room. I was a bit scared at first, since it was my first time.."

Dumbledore looked around the room. Remus gave another sigh looking over at George, who was looking more than confused. Kathy blinked a few more times, her eyes went darker and her expression changed.

"How long have you been having black outs?" Dumbledore asked, looking back at Kathy.

"A few years now," Kathy said, "they usually aren't very long, but lately they have been getting longer."

Dumbledore nodded his head and stood up. He tooked another potion out of his pocket. It was a purple potion. He looked at Kathy who just opened her mouth. He poured the potion in her mouth and she swallowed it. She blinked a few more times, before passing out.

"Now we wait," Dumbledore said, looking around, "when she wakes up she will be one person. It's up to her now she decided which one it's going to be."

George sat down on the ground, looking very sad. He had finally gone on a date with Kathy and now this was happening. He was still confused at what was going on though.

"What exactly is happening?" George finally asked, looking up at Dumbledore.

"A split personality," Dumbledore said, "I thought it might happen. One personality, the one you know Remus, as Emily, longing to have her life back, and Kathy the young girl whose life was never meant to be."

"What?" George asked, looking even more confused by this answer.

"Many years ago, Emily, my...," Remus paused for a few seconds, "my fiancee was turned into a baby by Bellatrix. We couldn't turn her back, so she is now as you see her, she's is supposed to be my age, yet there she is, only 18."

Remus looked over at Kathy with a sigh. George also looked over at Kathy. Both of them wondering who would wake up.

_In the mind_

_Emily looked around the foggy room she was in. She saw someone else in there with her. Someone who looked exactly like her. She knew who it was, the other part of her mind. It was Kathy. _

_"I guess this is ut huh," Kathy said, walking over to her, "only one of us is getting out of here." _

_"This is my body," Emily said, "my life, you can't be a part of it anymore."_

_"What about what I want," Kathy yelled, looking very angry. _

_Emily didn't answer her at all. She just looked at Kathy, who was looking at her. _

_"Til the death than," Emily said, suddenly having a sword in her hand. _

_"So shall it be," Kathy said, also now having her own sword. _

Everyone was sitting down, waiting to see who would wake up. Would it be Emily, or would it be Kathy...


End file.
